In the spinning or twisting of a yarn, a supply spool or bobbin is received on a spindle which can, as described in Swiss Pat. No. CH-PS 454 683, be surrounded by a sleeve or can which rotates with the spindle and is, in turn, surrounded by a stationary housing. In this conventional system, the housing is open at its upper and lower ends.
While this system has been found to be highly advantageous for the spinning of yarn, it has been found that the power consumption for the spinning process is relatively high at each spindle and, when large numbers of spindles are provided on a spindle bench or common support, for driving a common motor, the high power consumption is multiplied.